The Inevitable Conflict
by AznSensation027
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha. However suspicion is inevitable as he was last seen under the command of Orochimaru. How will Naruto, Sakura, and Konoha cope with his return?
1. Return of the Avenger

Haven't written FanFic in a while. Coming back because I was bored. Leave some good reviews if you can. :-P

* * *

This day was a day of celebrations. Balloons and party ornaments decorated the Konoha ninja academy. All the young students had now graduated into new genin's. In the crowd of students stood two head figures. One was a young women aged about 18 years old. Her pink hair caressed the light breeze that seemed to blow. Beside her was a man. He had a scruffy looking blonde hair and was dressed in an orange sweater. They both smiled at each other and also played around with the kids. Just then, the breeze seemed to cease and a chill ran down the spines of the two teachers. They quickly found each other again and wondered what was wrong.

"Sakura, did you feel that?"

"Yeah, a cold chill went down my back. Something is wrong… something just doesn't feel right…"

"I know what you mean."

As they were talking, the yellow haired man felt a strange presence near the academy entrance. As soon as his eyes shifted, so did Sakura's.

"Naruto… something is wrong. The kids don't seem to feel anything."

"That's good, we wouldn't want a panic…"

Just as Naruto finished his sentence, they both quickly made their way to the entrance gate to the academy. Naruto took a step forward and tightened his muscles. His guts were turning, he knew something big was about to commence. As he walked through the gates, he saw a man limping down the street. He was so badly injured that he had to use the walls to support his walking. As he looked at him, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. His eyes seemed to roll back to the back of his head. It wasn't until Sakura slowly walked next to him that he awoke from the spell of nostalgia.

"Is everything alright Naruto?" Sakura said softly.

Naruto replied with a serious tone, "There is something strange about that man… Wait here."

"No way, that man is badly injured. My medical skills could be useful."

"I have a feeling you won't be healing him if he is who I think he is…"

A strange look appeared on Sakura's face. Then Naruto began to walk forward still ready for an attack of some sort. As he approached the man, he could tell the man knew he was being followed. He stopped abruptly.

"Is there a reason you are following me?"

Naruto then clenched his fists tighter as he recognized the voice. His eyes widened and his heart beat continued to increase. It was ironic however, this very man was the man he had been looking for, for quite some time. He thought he would be happy to finally see him, but all he could feel is pain and the incentive to kill.

"Why have you come back…Sasuke…"

From behind, Sakura's eyes widened. She hadn't heard that name in quite some time. It had been several years since her and Naruto went out looking for him along with Orochimaru.

"So… You recognized me…."

Before the sentence could be finished, he collapsed from fatigue. The crusted blood seemed to flake away just to create room for the fresh blood to spread. Sakura began to run towards him but was stopped by Naruto's arm. He held it out and would not allow her to pass.

"Naruto! We have to save him, after all he is a person."

Naruto's eyes shifted to Sakura. The colors of his eyes changed from the peaceful blue to the furious red. He had begun to release some of the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Naruto!"

Naruto blinked a few times and reverted back to his normal self. He then looked at the dying Sasuke. He knew something was wrong but that could be resolved later, for now, he needed to be taken for immediate hospitalization. Naruto and Sakura carried Sasuke to the nearby hospital where he was rushed to the emergency room.

"Sakura, go tell the Hokage Tsunade of the current situation. We must choose a careful plan to deal with this. I will stay here just in case… Nevermind, just go!"

"Okay."

Sakura rushed out of the hospital pushing all the people away. In no time, she foundherselfat the Hokage office.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't layed foot in Konoha for several years now. Why had he suddenly decided to return? Why was he in such horid conditions when Naruto and Sakura found him. Could this be another one of Orochimaru's plots or could something really had happened to Sasuke? Find out on the next chapter. In the Reviews, remember to leave comments about what you might want to see in the next chapter. I might just impliment them if they seem reasonable. 


	2. Ally or Enemy?

"Hokage-sama!"

The Hokage, Shizune, and some of the council members were having a meeting which Sakura had interrupted. She quickly bowed in apology.

"Sakura what is the meaning of this?"

"Hokage-sama sorry to interrupt the meeting but there is something you might want to come see. He's at the hospital currently, Naruto is watching over him."

"Who is he?"

"Sasuke…"

The people in the room shuttered at the name. The Hokage quickly stood up and rushed out the door. While she did, she told Shizune to retrieve Hatake Kakashi. Shizune nodded back and swiftly exited the scene.

Naruto had been waiting patiently in the waiting room. Every second that passed was another memory from his past. He couldn't stand it.

"Why did he come back?... Why now?"

After a while, Naruto decided to let himself into the room where they were healing Sasuke. However just before he went in, he was stopped by the medical ninja.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun. You cannot enter here currently. It seems as thought Sasuke had endured very heavy damage. It was a miracle that he survived this long. He lost so much blood, any normal man would of died by now. He truly in an amazing guy…"

Just as he said, Naruto's eyes shifted to him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. For a medical ninja to praise the potential enemy.

"Amazing… I thought so once too… Then he went to Orochimaru. I spent years trying to retrieve him and convert him back into one of us. It was all a waste of my time. And now he thinks he can just come back! He has no home here. As soon as he's finished with healing, contact me immediately. I need to interrogate him for some answers."

The Med ninja bowed and entered into the room. Naruto then headed back to the waiting room where Tsunade-sama and Sakura had just arrived. Tsunade stepped forward and tried to enter the room but was stopped by Naruto.

"Please Hokage-sama. Leave him be for now. The Medical Ninja's were ordered to contact me as soon as they were finished."

Tsunade had a gloomy look over her eyes. "Naruto… have you forgotten that I am a medical ninja myself…"

"OH yeah that's right. I guess it slipped my mind." Naruto put on a smile and started rubbing his head. However, he looked at Sakura and saw she wasn't sharing the same emotion. "Hey Sakura what's wrong now…"

"Uh it's nothing Naruto. I guess I am just shocked that Sasuke returned after all this time."

Sakura and Naruto took a seat as Tsunade entered the emergency room. Kakashi had just arrived at the hospital with his usual pleasant attitude. He greeted his team with a "Yo."

Naruto stood up and smiled. "Kakashi-sensei. Good thing you are here. Sasuke's…"

"I know. Have you figured out why he had returned?"

Both of them shook their heads no. Kakashi sighed and also took a seat across from them. There was a strange look on his face. Naruto knew Kakashi might know something. However Naruto decided to let it go for now. Just then Tsunade had came out of the emergency room.

"His wounds…they are battle scars. I don't know how he got them. I don't think this was planned. The areas the wounds are near are fatal. I am surprised he hasn't died. Technically he should be dead by now. It doesn't make sense."

Sakura stood up. "So that means he came back on his own for help right? Is that what it means Tsunade-sama?"

"I'm not sure currently but it would seem so. However, he was once under the service of Orochimaru, this may be a plot against Konoha. I need him under constant surveillance. I will order the ANBU to cover him."

Kakashi then came into the conversation. "Along with the ANBU, Naruto and I will also look after him."

Sakura then turned around. "Kakashi-sensei, what about me?"

"Sakura… I can tell by the looks in your eyes that you still care for Sasuke…"

"So I would only be in the way… I understand." Sakura's face turned to complete sadness as she was once again titled a nuisance.

Naruto then got up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey but you should come along anyways. Then it will seem like we have the whole team back together. Come on Kakashi, just let her with us."

Kakashi then had a change of heart. He nodded in agreement to Naruto. "It might be good for Sakura to come along with us. So be it, however Sakura I warn you, don't let you emotions get in the way."

It would seem as everything was going as they planned. Everyone was smiling but then the medical ninja burst into the room. "Tsunade-sama, your assistance is needed. We found some kind of poison in his system, but I've never seen anything like it before."

Tsunade rushed into the room. She was followed closely by Sakura who had been tutored in the ways of Medical Arts by Tsunade herself. Once they entered, Sakura eye's tears as she saw Sasuke lay on his back with blood leeking from all sides. They quickly went to work on figuring out what the poison was and extracting it. However when Sakura saw what it was, she knew immediately. It shocked her too see that poison in Sasuke.

* * *

What was it? What was it that shocked Sakura so much? Leave reviews please on what should come on the next chapter. 


	3. Tarnished Uchiha

"Sakura… what is it?"

"I've seen this poison before. I believe it is used by one of the Akatsuki member named Sasori of the Red Sand."

Tsunade was then stricken with fear. She thought to herself, "The Akatsuki, what do they want with this boy?" Tsunade pulled herself together and shook her head. "It is irrelevant who the poison belongs too. We have to extract it nevertheless."

Tsunade and Sakura quickly went to work slowly extracting the poison from Sasuke's blood. The poison was thick and lumped together with the blood. It took about an hour to complete cleanse Sasuke of Sasori's poison. As soon as they were done, Sakura went out to tell Naruto and Kakashi about the news.

Naruto sighed. "Sasori eh? The puppet master correct?"

Sakura nodded.

Kakashi then started to walk into the emergency room. He turned his head towards the two. "If the Akatsuki is involved in this, then we need to be prepared for anything."

The two nodded and entered into the emergency room along with Kakashi. When they entered they saw Sasuke sitting straight up on the table. His face showed absolutely no emotion. He sat there holding his arm, tightening his muscles. As he did, Naruto watched him carefully.

Naruto then stepped forward. "Sasuke how have you been..."

Sasuke looked up. He gave a little smiled. "Look's like you've grown Naruto. Have you become a chuunin yet?"

Naruto gave a little chuckle. He started rubbing his head. "Actually, I am a Jounin now…"

Kakashi stepped forward and interrupted the conversation. "Now that we have the greetings done, why have you come back Sasuke?"

"I don't know. I don't even remember making my way to Konoha." Sasuke then got off the table and started walking towards the door. "If you excuse me, I don't belong here anymore." As he was walking towards the door, 2 ANBU members blocked his path. "Nothing against you two, but if you don't move… I will kill you."

Naruto then casually walked in front of the 2 ANBU members. "Sorry Sasuke. You are needed for more interrogations. You understand right? I mean, a missing nin like you just suddenly shows up in Konoha, it's a bit odd don't you think?"

"Naruto, get out of my way." Sasuke began to tighten his grip. His eyes locked with Naruto's. The old rivalry that once excited once again came into existence. Then Sasuke took a deep breath and let it go. Something had changed. Sasuke seemed more mature.

Naruto then smiled and Sasuke did the same. Then Naruto ordered the two ANBU members to step out of the way. "Let's go Sasuke." They began walking out of the room when Naruto realized Sakura in the corner. "Hey Sakura… are you coming?" Sakura gave a weak smile and walked by Naruto.

The three walked out of the room. Kakashi then spoke out, "It brings back memories seeing those 3 together again. Tsunade-sama, I'll watch over them."

Tsunade nodded in agreement and walked out with her ANBU members. Kakashi then headed out and caught up with the three. They started walking down the streets and to their surprise, many eyes turned. It seemed everyone had remember Sasuke's face. Though faint, they could hear little whisperings within the crowds.

"Hey isn't that the Uchiha that betrayed Konoha."

"I think it is. I would hate to be their parents. Both of their sons leaving Konoha."

"That's little Uchiha punk isn't it? What are our jounins doing hanging around him."

"He's a disgrace, if it was up to me, I wouldn't let one of those Uchiha's into the Country."

Sakura then lowered her head. She couldn't believe the people could talk about someone like that. Sasuke then saw her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. I expected a lot more than this when I realized I was in Konoha."

Just then a tomato flew threw the air at Sasuke. He simply moved his head and dodged it easily. Just ahead, a large group of people were waiting.

"Get the Uchiha out! He betrayed us all! Out with the Uchiha!"

Naruto then stepped forward. "Sasuke is under out protection. We will take full responsibly for his actions. Now clear out!"

The group then began to disband. Team 7 once again started to walk towards the Ramen stand. Naruto's stomach started to grumble. "All this walking around has made me hungry. Let's get something to eat."

Sasuke sighed. "Is your diet still consisted of ramen…"

"You know Naruto, eating ramen is the one thing he looks forward to eat day." Kakashi said with a low tone.

As they started to eat, Sasuke remained quiet. As he bend his head down to eat the ramen, he would constantly look left and right at the others. Kakashi managed to catch a glimps of this and made sure he didn't make any mistake.

* * *

What could Sasuke possibly be worried about? and What flavor ramen was Naruto eating? Could it be pork or seafood or something else. Find out on the next episode of The Inevitable Conflict. 


	4. Team 7 again?

An uneasy fog of insecurity fell upon the three members of Team 7. Kakashi however ignored the feeling and continued to finish up his ramen. Naruto was at a loss of words, he wanted to speak to Sasuke as he once did long ago but after the years, something had changed.

Naruto then broke the silence, "Are you planning on leaving Konoha after your interrogations are finished?"

Sasuke immediately stopped eating his ramen. He stared into the soup and saw his own reflection. He simply said, "Probably" and continued to eat his ramen.

Just as he finished his statement, a messenger rushed in. "Excuse me for interrupting, Hokage-sama wants all four of you in her office. There is a new mission assigned.

Kakashi nodded and dismissed the messenger. After finishing their ramen, the team quickly hurried back to Hokage's office. Sasuke was a bit on edge seeing as Tsunade wanted to see him too.

The team entered into the office and stood in a line. Tsunade however was concentrated on only one of the members, Sasuke. Shizune quickly stated the information concerning the mission.

"This mission is for all four of you, including you Sasuke. Our ANBU has received reports of the TsuchiKage of the Earth Country, has designed plans for an attack on Konoha. In order to avoid another war, we are sending your team to assassinate the TsuchiKage. This is an S Ranked mission and should be carried out with absolute precision. Kakashi, you will be in charge of Team 7."

Kakashi nodded and turned around, his team following behind him. "We move out from the West Gate."

After they left the room, Shizune looked at Tsunade. "Are you sure it was a good idea to include Sasuke in on this mission? They could have completed this mission without his assistance."

"I am aware of that. But maybe the nostalgic feeling could be enough to sway him back to our side. Then we could possibly find out the location of Orochimaru."

"But isn't including him in this mission increasing the risk of failure dramatically?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and thought to herself. _I hope this mission is a success. We can't afford to lose Sasuke or start a war with the Earth Country._


End file.
